RÉQUIEM PARA UN VAMPIRO
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: ¿Cómo mueren los Vampiros? Pronto Kaoru descubriría que la única forma de ayudarlo a morir, significaba perder lentamente todo lo que le importaba. ¿Podrá llegar hasta el final?
1. Capítulo I

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. SU ÚNICO MOTIVO ES EL DE ENTRETENER A TODA LA COMUNIDAD DE FICTIONERAS Y LECTORAS DE ESTA BONITA SERIE.**

"¿Cómo mueren los Vampiros? Pronto Kaoru descubriría que la única forma de ayudarlo a morir, significaba perderlo todo".

**RÉQUIEM PARA UN VAMPIRO**

**(REMAKE)**

Claudia Gazziero

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

_Réquiem aeternam dona eis, Domine_

_Et lux perpetua luceat eis_

_Kyrie eleison_

_Christie eleison..._

**I**

El vestido de encaje blanco se ajustaba perfecto a su figura. Las mucamas revoloteaban por su habitación extasiadas, soñando con sus propias bodas y con lucir un vestido de costurera así de magnificente, pero para Kaoru Stevenson, este no era más que una dolorosa prisión para su cuerpo y para su alma.

Faltaban cinco días para el gran evento y toda la alta sociedad de Londres estaba invitada. Sin embargo, Kaoru aún no sabía con quién se casaría, y aunque preguntaba a todos, sin recibir más que evasivas, seguía sin saberlo.

El Conde Friedman era un sujeto de edad muy misterioso, tanto, que poco o nada conocía sobre él. Pero ella no lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba porque no había tenido la delicadeza de presentarse personalmente, y día con día, perdía la esperanza de conocerlo antes del matrimonio. Se sintió de repente, sofocada en el pomposo traje.

-Mi lady, ya vamos a terminar. No se exalte, por favor. –Le sonrió la modista

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, y comenzaba a anochecer. Mientras la luz del día se iba en el ocaso, la adrenalina de Kaoru subía por sus piernas. No tenía sentido ajustar un vestido que no iba a usar. Ella no se casaría nunca con Friedman, aunque fuese una decepción para sus padres, aunque violara las reglas y aunque lo perdiera todo.

Para Kaoru, casarse con él era sinónimo de morir. Era perder todo en lo que creía: sublevar a una mujer a una posición sumisa, como si esta fuese otra sirvienta encomendada solamente para un hombre. Odiaba a la maldita sociedad. Ella no iba a ser la esclava de un sujeto que no conocía. De lo poco que había escuchado de él, era un hombre rico y poderoso. Viajaba constantemente y tenía a su padre en sus manos. Toda su familia dependía del dinero y el poder de aquel hombre. Toda la riqueza de su padre estaba en juego. Kaoru no podía creer que ella fuese menos importante que el dinero de su padre, pero lo era, y por esa razón iba a desaparecer aquella noche.

Había estado dos semanas sumida en depresión hasta que se decidió, y esa noche era la noche elegida. Se mostró alegre por el matrimonio y se rió de los comentarios de las mucamas. Nada era sospechoso. Pronto el reloj anunció las siete y el cielo se tornó negro. La modista se llevó a todas sus aprendices y las mucamas la ayudaron a ponerse un vestido liviano.

—Mi Lady… ¿va a bajar a cenar? —musitó su sirvienta, una jovencita de aspecto francés que parecía más viva que Kaoru.

—Sí Charlotte, en seguida. —Le sonrió. Kaoru era amable, era sencilla e inteligente. Esperaba que sus padres la recordasen por sus virtudes y no por la decepción que pronto iba a causarles, sobre todo a su querida madre.

Terminó de maquillar su cara y bajó por las escaleras hasta el amplio salón de su casa. Su padre estaba en la cabecera, con un rostro imparcial, y su madre a la derecha, sonriente y en silencio, como debía estarlo siempre. Kaoru detestaba los matrimonios arreglados. Se empeñaba en creer en el amor, aunque fuese una locura en aquella época, en donde reinaba el dinero y el poder político.

—Buenas Noches. —La saludó su madre.

—Buenas noches, Madre… padre… —En el fondo de su corazón, Kaoru no quería lastimarlos, aún estaba indecisa, lo estaría hasta el momento exacto en que saltara por su ventana. Amaba demasiado a su madre. Decidió intentarlo una vez más.

— ¿Vendrá a cenar con nosotros el Conde Friedman durante esta semana? Ansío conocerlo. —Fingió entusiasmo.

—Él está de viaje, esperemos que pueda regresar a tiempo para la Boda.

Kaoru se decepcionó nuevamente. Entonces era cierto, iba a conocerlo horas antes de aceptar ser su esposa. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si era repugnante? Un pánico silencioso entró por su carne y sintió ganas de largarse a llorar, pero se controló.

—Espero que sea bien parecido. No me importa que sea mayor. —murmuró, sintiéndose demasiado optimista.

—Estoy segura que será un buen esposo, Kaoru. —Sonrió su madre, sintiendo pena por ella. Ella sabía que el Conde Friedman era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y Kaoru lo intuyó de inmediato.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

A pesar de que Kaoru buscó la respuesta con su mirada, la boca de su madre no se abrió. Se sintió traicionada. Su padre no intervino tampoco. Masticaba la verdura incesante y el ruido desagradable se tomó toda la sala.

Kaoru quiso desaparecer. —¿Me irán a ver a Francia, verdad? ¿O a América?

—Cariño, aún no sabemos dónde te llevará Friedman… no desesperes.

—Está bien. No desespero. No lo haré. —Suspiró para sí misma. No hablaron más durante la cena y Kaoru pidió permiso para levantarse y subir a su habitación. Se despidió de su madre por lo que sería la última vez, y miró a su padre sin piedad o sentimiento alguno. Aquél hombre era el causante de todo su dolor y desdicha.

En su habitación, aseguró la puerta, puso las almohadas bajo la colcha, sacó de debajo de la cama de bronce un paquete con ropa de hombre. Dejó atrás su vestido de señorita y se acomodó los pantalones en la cintura. Apretó su busto con un corsé, para esconder el realce de su figura y se puso una camisa española holgada y una chaqueta de obrero. Se acomodó las botas y cargó su bolsa con dinero, pan y una muda de ropa de hombre. Cuando estuvo lista acomodó su pelo en una coleta recogida bajo el sombrero.

Su corazón latía acelerado, por un lado, se moría por ver cómo era la vida fuera de su casa, sin sirvientas y sin matrimonio, y por otro, sabía que esta era mala, injusta, y que sería difícil. Trató de no arrepentirse. Afuera había gente que no moría por no ser rica. Ella tampoco lo haría, y con ese pensamiento, subió a la ventana. El otoño estaba por terminar, y una brisa helada corría por toda la ciudad. De su boca salía vapor de agua. Trepó por las ventanas tratando de no caer, y el resto le fue sencillo. Afuera, la vida de la ciudad y el continente la esperaba. Una nueva vida, sin un marido el que su instinto, rechazaba antes de cualquier presentación.

II

Kenshin Himura escuchó como el barco golpeó contra una superficie dura, y comprendió enseguida que su viaje desde América había finalizado. Se apresuró a cubrirse la cara con una vieja capa negra. Esta era una de las tantas veces que viajaba al continente europeo, y cada vez que lo hacía lo encontraba más y más desvirtuado, esperaba que ésta vez fuese la excepción.

Se asomó por la ranura de la puerta de la bodega y un rayo de Sol le quemó la vista. Llevaba más de un mes en la bodega del barco, saliendo en las noches sólo para alimentarse cuando el hambre era más fuerte que su autocontrol. Nadie había notado su presencia. Las inexplicables muertes se asumieron como producto de una plaga. Los humanos eran inocentes y el miedo los impedía a ver la verdad, aunque hubiese pruebas de por medio. Todos reconocieron de inmediato los colmillos en el cuello y la extraña forma de morir de sus camaradas, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a musitar si quiera la palabra vampiro. De noche, se juntaban en grupo, y procuraban no separarse de el para no encontrar un terrible destino. Con un vampiro a bordo, nunca se estaba lo suficientemente seguro. La tripulación evitó a toda costa entrar en la bodega y gracias a ello, Kenshin tuvo un viaje tranquilo.

Kenshin tenía la fuerza de cien hombres, no era groseramente alto ni musculoso. Se veía más bien, como un humano normal. Su cabello castaño rojizo caía por su cara, casi nunca se podía divisar su rostro. Sus ojos fluctuaban entre el dorado intenso del hambre y el azul de la saciedad. Su vida era lenta, normal, interminable. Lo único que alteraba su cotidianeidad era el deseo perturbador de la sangre.

A Kenshin Himura, siempre le había parecido demasiado bárbara la idea de alimentarse de sangre. Él no había querido ser un vampiro. Había llegado a serlo por las circunstancias estrambóticas de la vida, y lo maldecía. Maldecía lo que era y cada esencia de su ser. Aborrecía sus manos frías, su aliento insaboro y su olor a carne vieja. Odiaba los días con tanta intensidad que podía sacarse los ojos de la desesperación. Tenía pánico del amanecer, y vivir otras 24 horas de espera.

Lo único que Himura quería era desaparecer por fin, y con ese fin había llegado a Londres. Bajo la premisa de que los vampiros no pueden morir había vivido más de dos mil años, ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, había descubierto que había una forma de dejar de existir. El fuego y la luz del Sol no podían matar su alma, sólo quemaban su carne, la cual se regeneraba al anochecer. Podía dormir durante años, ayunar décadas enteras, pero siempre tendría que volver a despertar. Kenshin quería acostarse en un lecho, dormir, y no despertar jamás.

Había descubierto, a lo largo del mundo, que algunos vampiros antiguos habían acabado con su vida, y que para ello tuvieron que pasar por cinco pasos. Kenshin estaba decidido a acabar con su vida, como debía haberlo hecho hacía milenios, en aquel pueblo cercano a Jerusalem. Por ese motivo, había llegado a aquella ciudad, en busca de Sanosuke Sagara, un vampiro como cualquier otro, que había sido creado especialmente para proteger el secreto sobre la Muerte de Drácula, como le decían los demás vampiros, a lo que creían era un mito.

Había conocido a lo largo de los siglos la belleza, también la gloria y el poder. Había visto a mujeres cuyos rostros eran la cosa más exquisita y deseable del mundo, y también sus ojos desfallecer hasta el azul profundo de la muerte. Había tomado más vidas de las que pudiera contar y vuelto locos del pavor a tantos hombres como podía recordar.

Kenshin había disfrutado su vida. Sus primeros siglos como vampiro habían sido una barbarie. Su instinto había tomado tanta sangre como podía beber. Cuando el mundo era peligroso, y las ciudades estaban a cientos de miles de kilómetros entre sí, Kenshin había acabado con asentamientos enteros. Con los años, y todo el tiempo para pensar y sentir empatía; se sintió cada vez más agotado. Estaba cansado. Su cuerpo ya no quería dormir más, ni despertar, ni beber, ni ver a los humanos, ni desear ser uno de ellos de nuevo. La frustración había llegado a su punto máximo. No había ninguna mente que soportara la eternidad. Kenshin Himura estaba seguro de eso.

Esperó que anocheciera y cuando ya no escuchó más voces, decidió salir del barco. Nadie se había atrevido a descargar la bodega, sin embargo, los hombres habían quitado el candado. No creyó posible una emboscada, podía sentir el miedo alrededor. Se inmiscuyó silenciosamente por la cubierta del barco, y saltó casi volando hasta la orilla del puerto. Sus zapatos dieron un estruendo en el piso, pero el lugar estaba vacío. La ciudad palpitaba con débiles luces en las aceras de las calles. Se apresuró a buscar una cantina. Los hombres ebrios tenían su sangre con un mínimo sabor a vino. Kenshin recordaba el sabor como si lo hubiera probado por última vez recién ayer. Se conformaba con eso.

Caminó durante largo rato por las calles sin encontrar a ningún desventurado sujeto. La arquitectura seguía igual de despampanante como siempre, y los sectores no favorecidos igual de cubiertos de moho y malolientes como los recordaba. Había estado en ambas caras de la ciudad, había probado sangre azul y sangre humilde. Ahora le apetecía sangre joven. Un sabor comparable al vino blanco, ligero y fresco.

Llevaba alrededor de media hora buscando un bar, sin lograrlo cuando un sonido casi imperceptible llegó a sus oídos. Distinguió entre el lejano ruido del mar y la ciudad un palpitar desorbitado, y no pudo evitar salivar. Decidió seguirlo entre la leve bruma que caía por la ciudad, y en un pasaje, sucio y lleno de orín lo encontró.

Era un muchacho joven, delgado y mal vestido, un sirviente quizás. Deseó que estuviera ebrio, lo suficiente como para no poder ser capaz de gritar, ni para poner resistencia. Ya había pasado la época en que Kenshin disfrutaba con la muerte, ahora le parecía sólo un ritual sin gracia y repetitivo, estaba agotado de escuchar los alaridos que buscaban una piedad que no podía darles.

Él los hubiera dejado vivir, no tenía ningún problema con los humanos. Le gustaban, eran impetuosos y valoraban el tiempo que se les daba mucho más que los vampiros. Eso sucedía por que el tiempo que se les daba a los humanos era mínimo. Kenshin había visto nacer y morir a generaciones completas, una tras otra, en todos los lugares del mundo. Había conocido multiplicidad de culturas, en Occidente, y sobretodo en Oriente. Tenía más conocimiento sobre el mundo y la historia que el antropólogo más talentoso, pero no podía compartirlo. Kenshin odiaba relacionarse con los humanos. Le recordaban lo desdichado que era, solo en una eternidad que no le permitía descansar.

Como Kenshin no podía acceder al descanso eterno, procuraba dárselo a sus víctimas, de una manera limpia, digna y sin dolor ni miedo.

Saltó sobre el muchacho por la espalda y lo acorraló en la pared. Puso sus dientes en su suave y cálido cuello. Pero una voz lo detuvo justo en el momento en que iba a clavar los dientes.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡No me hagas daño!

Kenshin se descolocó un momento, pero estaba seguro. La voz había sido de una mujer. Una mujer joven, vestida de sirviente, en mitad de la noche. De repente, sintió una profunda curiosidad.

—¿Qué hace una mujer a la mitad de la noche, sola y vestida así? —Se alejó de ella para verla a los ojos, mientras le preguntaba. Era una mujer de profundos ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche. Era sencillamente hermosa.

—No soy una chica. —Aseguró férreamente y tratando de contener el miedo. No podía ver la cara del sujeto desde ese ángulo, una sombra oscura tapaba justo su cara. Era alto y fuerte en comparación a ella. Kaoru sintió temor de que su aventura hubiese terminado nada más empezar. Quiso por un segundo, volver a casa.

—Lo eres. —Recriminó Himura. Se acercó a ella, y con su mano desajustó la camisa española que vestía, dejando al descubierto parte del corsés, el cual mantenía sus senos fuera de vista.

—¿Vas a matarme? Déjame ir.

—Sí, voy a matarte. Créeme que no quisiera que las cosas terminaran así, pero…

—¡No puedes! —Gritó Kaoru. Kenshin se apresuró a taparle la boca y a encerrarla entre la pared y su torso, para que nadie la oyera. No necesitaba espectadores.

—¿Por qué no puedo? Claro que puedo, y lo haré.

Kenshin extrañaba tener un diálogo, por mucho que rehuyera de él. Necesitaba cada ciertos años, sociabilizar. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin entablar palabras con alguien, y aquella chica, había captado su interés. Su forma de hablar la delataba. Era de la alta sociedad, pero estaba sola y vestida como un sirviente en mitad de la noche. ¿Por qué?

—¡Mi futuro esposo te buscará y te matarán por esto! ¿No quieres morir o sí?

—No me importaría. —Kenshin se dispuso a beber su sangre.

—¿Por qué? ¿No tienes miedo de morir? —La voz de Kaoru sonó débil. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Tenía miedo. A aquel hombre, no parecía importarle su vida. No quería morir así, cuando apenas acababa de comenzar.

-Querida, no me importaría. –Rió Himura. Kaoru se descolocó. Kenshin se apresuró a cumplir con su cometido, pero la chica lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Te darán una recompensa. ¡Podrías ser rico! Soy Kaoru Stevenson, mi padre es un alto funcionario del gobierno.

Kenshin se detuvo nuevamente. Le parecía cómica la escena. —Entonces, si eres una señorita de alta alcurnia, ¿por qué estás aquí, y vestida así?

Kaoru desesperó, era cierto. Con ese atuendo, era imposible que él le creyera. Iba a morir en ese lugar desconocido. —Estoy huyendo.

—¿No sabes que las calles de la ciudad son potencialmente peligrosas de noche? No solamente humanos, otros seres podrían acabar con tu vida.

Kaoru respiraba cortado y tartamudeaba. —No me matarías.

—Ya te dije que no me molesta la idea. Pero antes dime, ¿por qué huyes?

—No quiero casarme. —Suspiró, por la ironía de lo que sucedía. Tenía dos opciones, una era estar en casa esperando su boda con un desconocido anciano, y la otra era estar ahí, a punto de morir a manos de un bandido. Se resignó.— Si este es mi destino, entonces mátame.

Kenshin se descolocó. Nunca, en los dos mil años que llevaba viviendo, alguien había rechazado la vida de una manera tan desentendida. ¿Es que ella no tenía aprecio por su existencia? Una parte de si, se decepcionó. Matar a alguien que se entregaba a la muerte de esa manera no tenía gracia. El ritual de la muerte era doloroso, pero seguía siendo íntimo e incluso romántico.

—¿Tanto odias el matrimonio?

—Sí, mátame. No alarguemos esto más. —musitó Kaoru, con la cabeza gacha, intentando no sentirse triste por su inesperado final.

—¿Dónde vives, muchacha?

—¿Qué?

Kenshin repitió sin paciencia. —Que donde vives.

—¿Ves esa casa de allá? —Kaoru estiró la mano y apuntó una casa que sobresalía incluso detrás de los edificios de la avenida.— Es la casa Stevenson. Créeme.

Himura tomó a la chica de un tirón y caminó tranquilamente por la calle. No podía matarla. Habían charlado demasiado. Él no era un sádico. No disfrutaba viendo morir a los humanos, menos a un humano que incluso sin el miedo de la muerte, le parecía tan triste.

—¿Ya no me matarás? —Preguntó tímida, en su espalda. Kenshin la dejó en el piso y tironeó su mano para que lo siguiera.

—No. Te llevaré a tu casa. —Resolvió con voz muda.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡No, por favor! —Quiso zafarse de su agarre pero aquel sujeto parecía ni quiera sentir su resistencia.

—Porque cada uno debe estar en donde pertenece.

—No me lleves ahí, no le diré a nadie lo que has hecho, pero por favor, déjame seguir mi camino.

Kenshin comenzaba a hartarse. Esa muchacha era muy habladora.

—Me obedecerás, por el sólo hecho de que perdoné tu vida. Me debes respeto, y obediencia, así que cierra la boca.

—Ni siquiera podías matarme, no tenías armas. ¿Ibas a enterrarme las uñas?

Kenshin se detuvo molesto. Recordaba haber entablado una conversación así de larga en la Revolución Francesa. Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde ese incidente. No recordaba haber perdonado la vida de nadie. Se cuestionó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Recordó la sed horrorosa que le quemaba la garganta. Se volteó y le mostró los colmillos.

Kaoru retrocedió. Entre la penumbra, pudo divisar dos colmillos blancos y afilados, y unos ojos dorados de terror. Ahogó un grito de pavor y quiso soltarse desesperadamente.

—No pensaba enterrarte las uñas, precisamente.

—Qué… ¿qué eres? —La voz de Kaoru salió apenas audible. El pánico acabó con su capacidad para hablar.

-Nadie.

Himura se volteó y siguió caminando con Kaoru a rastras. Ella se quedó tranquila cuando divisó su casa. Y lo siguió sin emitir ruido alguno. Kenshin la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió directamente hasta su ventana. Su olor estaba por todas partes. Ella no podía pasar por un sirviente ni en cien años. No podía permitir, que una vida que el mismo había perdonado, fuera tomada luego, por cualquier delincuente barato.

Kaoru entró a su habitación y se metió en su cama llorando. No se sacó siquiera los zapatos. Kenshin observó la habitación sin decir nada, la vio cubrirse la cara.

-Au revoir, milady. –Se despidió antes de cerrar la ventana y saltar. Sólo entonces Kaoru se atrevió a mirar fuera de la sábana. El hombre había desaparecido. Sintió como sus lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tenía miedo. No quería volver a ver un rostro así de perturbador nunca más.

Estaba confundida. Recordó viejas historias sobre seres de la noche que succionaban la sangre de mujeres jóvenes. No sabía lo que él significaba, lo cierto era que él le había perdonado la vida. De repente, se sintió profundamente agradecida de ese hombre, de estar viva, de estar en casa, y de haberlo conocido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Capítulo II

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. SU ÚNICO MOTIVO ES EL DE ENTRETENER A TODA LA COMUNIDAD.**

* * *

"¿Cómo mueren los Vampiros? Pronto Kagome descubriría que la única forma de ayudarlo a morir, significaba lentamente todo lo que le importaba; pero el trato ya estaba hecho entre ella y el Vampiro.

**RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

Estaba confundida. Recordó viejas historias sobre seres de la noche que succionaban la sangre de mujeres jóvenes. No sabía lo que él significaba, lo cierto era que le había perdonado la vida. De repente, se sintió profundamente agradecida de ese hombre, de estar viva, de estar en casa, y de haberlo conocido.

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

_Réquiem aeternam dona eis, Domine_

_Et lux perpetua luceat eis_

_Kyrie eleison_

_Christie eleison..._

El lugar apestaba a moho, a alcohol barato, a marinero y a prostitutas; sin embargo a Sesshomaru, ninguno de esos olores le molestaba. El único olor que percibía con total atención era el de los humanos. Había muchos de ellos, cantando, bebiendo, riendo, incluso fornicando en aquella vieja cantina llena de estiércol.

Llevaba casi una hora en ese lugar y aún no decidía cuál de esas personas sufriría el triste destino de saciar su sed. Todos parecían demasiado felices, y ninguno preparado para morir. Uno de ellos estaba celebrando su matrimonio del día siguiente, y por esa razón había sido perdonado por Sesshomaru. No tenía una psicopática conducta cuando se trataba de la sangre humana, y quizás era el único en su especie que había decidido privarse del placer absoluto de sus colmillos desangrando un ser humano.

Él también había sido humano, hacía mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que no le habría gustado morir de esa forma. ¿Cuál de ellos podía escoger entonces? ¿A cuál le quitaría la posibilidad de ver un nuevo día? El que parecía más solitario, ese sería su alimento. Estaba en una esquina bebiendo, ebrio y sin poder mantenerse derecho. Musitaba cosas y lloraba sin que nadie se interesase por sus problemas. Parecía perturbado, sufría. Sesshomaru ya había hecho su elección: aliviaría a ese sujeto de su tristeza.

La noche anterior, no había podido saciar su dolorosa sed, ya que la víctima escogida había sido en realidad una chica. No recordaba en su boca el sabor de la sangre de una mujer, pero estaba seguro de que no convertiría en cadáver a una. Ellas no habían nacido para ser el alimento de los vampiros.

Se levantó sigilosamente y caminó hasta la mesa arrinconada donde se encontraba el pobre hombre en su última noche y lo miró, con sus ojos dorados sedientos, intentando ocultar su rostro.

—Se ve que has bebido mucho y que tus problemas aún no menguan —le habló.

El hombre sonrió irónicamente y lo invitó a sentarse frente a él. —La vida es así, no hay caso remar para el lado contrario, siempre te lleva la corriente a donde no quieres llegar.

—¿A dónde te ha llevado la corriente esta vez? —Quiso saber Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué un hombre como él, joven y con la vida entera por delante terminaba en un bar bebiendo solo?

—Nunca me lleva a ningún lado… —rió el hombre—. Ese es el problema. Nunca me lleva donde yo quiero estar —Tomó su vaso de licor y se tragó de un viaje todo su contenido. Golpeó la mesa cuando lo dejó encima, mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Lágrimas de ebrios… —pensó Sesshomaru—. Siempre eran las más tristes y las más sinceras. Los humanos tenían una verdadera afición por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, herir con las palabras y traicionarse a sí mismos.

—¿Quieres que te aviente hasta tu casa? —Se ofreció Sesshomaru, para sacarlo de ahí y acabar con su agonía lo antes posible. No tenía caso seguir sufriendo para ninguno de los dos. Podía oler su aliento empapado de vino tinto y salivó imaginando el sabor de su sangre joven.

—¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Con qué precio? —Desconfió el muchacho.

Sesshomaru quiso responderle que el precio de su favor era su vida, pero calló antes de arruinarlo todo. —No hay precio alguno para que un caballero ayude a otro —sonrió.

El muchacho levantó el rostro y lo miró con unos profundos y dilatados ojos pardos. Su cabellera era negra y su cuerpo sólo emanaba vigor. Lo envidió por un segundo al pensar que él mismo podría ser ese joven. Un hombre fuerte, bien parecido, lleno de sangre y sobretodo vivo.

—Está bien, vamos —Aceptó el muchacho. —Por cierto, soy Andrew.

A Sesshomaru no le gustó oír su nombre. No coleccionaba nombres de las personas que mataba. Sin embargo, estaba hecho. No había nada que Andrew pudiera hacer.

Se levantó dificultosamente de la mesa y se tambaleó durante varios segundos. Sesshomaru lo sujetó y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la salida.

—¿Tu nombre, amigo? —Lo interrogó Andrew. Sesshomaru se descolocó y lo miró con temor. No quería ser descubierto, su nombre no era para nada común. Era un nombre japonés muy antiguo que seguramente nunca había sido escuchado en ese lugar. Iba a responderle un nombre falso, cuando una risotada de proporciones lo interrumpió.

—¡Ese Friedman lo hizo otra vez! ¡Qué suerte tiene ese malparido! —gritó un hombre grande, tan grande como su vozarrón. —¡Cómo es posible que haya conseguido otra jovencita! A los ricos ya no le importan ni sus propias hijas ¡Son unos cerdos!

—¿Con esa fortuna a quién le importaría una simple chica? El dinero enamora, te lo digo. ¡El oro es más brillante y jugoso que el trasero de una mujer!

—¿Mucho más que el de la chica Higurashi?

El hombre se detuvo a pensar. No podía comparar a la chica con el dinero. Ella era realmente una diosa. —¡Tiene que ser entonces, mucho mucho dinero! —rió el hombre del principio a carcajadas, mientras bebía Ron.

Sesshomaru se detuvo con un espasmo. El apellido Higurashi realmente le resonaba en su cabeza fría. Recordó la casa, cuyo frontis decía con letras de plata suaves y delicadas "Higurashi" ¿Acaso, la chica con que se casaría Friedman era la de la noche pasada?

Todo el mundo conocía a Friedman, hacía más de treinta años que era un verdadero mito. Un hombre adinerado, que se casaba una y otra vez con jovencitas hermosas y a cuyas familias había arruinado económicamente. Claramente él no tenía muchas esposas, siempre tenía una a la vez. Pero, ¿Qué les ocurría? En la casa de Friedman siempre había accidentes, y la gente lo llamaba "el viudo".

Friedman era, seguramente, alguien que gustaba asesinar mucho más de lo que lo hacía él. Y por alguna razón, sintió que no podía dejar a la Señorita Higurashi con un hombre como él. Sus vidas ya se habían cruzado por error.

—¿Nos vamos? —Bostezó Andrew, casi en su espalda.

—Lo siento, creo que tengo una emergencia. Será para otro día —Se excusó, mientras lo lanzaba sobre una silla. El muchacho lo miró confundido, dentro de su embriaguez, pero a Sesshomaru no le importó perdonar su vida.

Salió del bar y sintió la brisa y el rocío sobre su cara sin poder sentir frío. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad aproblemado sin saber qué hacer en realidad. No podía inmiscuirse en la vida de la chica. Aquél era su destino y él no podía hacer nada. Aún así, el día anterior sus vidas se había entrelazado, y eso también podía ser obra del destino. Estaba confundido, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ir por ella y rescatarla de su suerte? Ella podía terminar siendo su presa si él no podía controlarse, y nada le aseguraba que pudiera y quisiera hacerlo. ¿Qué era peor, Fridman o él mismo?

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras deambulaba por la ciudad, pero cuando se fijó dónde había ido a parar en sus pensamientos, se encontró de frente con la palabra Higurashi, insertada en una fina reja. Miró hacia adentro y una de las habitaciones aún tenía luz. Era la habitación de la chica.

Lo dudó un momento, pero de todas formas terminó saltando ágilmente el gran portón y subió por un árbol hasta su ventana. Se escondió en el umbral. Ahí estaba ella, sentada frente al espejo cepillándose el cabello. Vestida de mujer y con el cabello suelto, en verdad era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Sesshomaru había visto en su vida. ¡Y por Dios que había visto mujeres en su vida! Mujeres de todos los colores y razas, que hablaban lenguas que incluso habían desaparecido ya.

La chica peinaba su cabello una y otra vez con la mirada perdida, mientras movía sus labios de manera constante. ¿Qué hacía? Sesshomaru agudizó su oído. Cantaba. Era una triste canción francesa, con un pésimo acento francés. Se descubrió queriendo reír, como no lo había hecho hacía cientos de años.

La muchacha se levantó con su camisola y giro por su habitación con los brazos extendidos. La luz de dos velas iluminaba su rostro y su cuerpo. El sujeto de la cantina tenía razón, ella era una Diosa. Si él fuera humano seguramente, estaría loco por su piel nívea.

Ella bailaba tristemente mientras se trenzaba el cabello y con el movimiento desprendía un olor a flores, que inundaba sus sentidos. La quería, si él pudiese tenerla, la querría para él.

De un momento a otro, recordó a Fridman y el encanto de la noche y el baile desapareció. Sintió pena por ella, ya que ella moriría de una forma brutal en manos del Conde. Si ella iba a morir de todas formas, ¿por qué no podía morir bajo su abrazo? Quiso llevársela y beber de su cuello hasta la última gota, pero no se atrevió. Sentía demasiada lástima de ella, una chica que no podía decidir su destino, igual como le había pasado a él, muy cerca del año cero.

Sin pensarlo verdaderamente, y en un impulso que sabía que lo haría arrepentirse, entró en la habitación y apagó la vela que estaba cerca de la cama. La muchacha se giró asustada casi en la penumbra, alumbrando su rostro con una sola vela, y sus ojos la delataron: Pánico. No había en ella nada más que horror. Estaba asustada, casi podía oír el vaivén de su corazón agitado.

—¡Quién eres! —gritó, intentando no hacerlo y cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no ser descubierta.

Sesshomaru la hizo callar con un gesto amable. La mujer insistió. —Dime quién eres y por qué estás aquí.

¿Qué podía responderle? Ni siquiera él sabía por qué había entrado en la habitación. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que no dejaría que Friedman acabara con ella. Antes prefería hacerlo él.

—¿Me matarás? —musitó asustada la chica. Su voz temblaba y trataba de cubrir su cuerpo.

—¿No me recuerdas? —se atrevió a responder Taisho.

—¿Recordarte? ¿Por qué?

—La noche pasada… —susurró el peliplata.

La chica se volteó. La curva de su cintura se extendía en sus caderas. —No entiendo… ¿has venido por mi? —Quiso saber.

—No lo sé —admitió el peliplata.

Kagome Higurashi recordó sus colmillos. ¿Acaso de verdad era un… vampiro?

—Déjame ver tu rostro —exigió.

Sesshomaru no le había mostrado su rostro a nadie desde la época de Cristo. No estaba seguro de cómo lucía. Sólo sabía que probablemente, era tan aterrador como el resto de los vampiros; pero ya había iniciado. Bajó la capucha de su ropa se puso cerca de la única vela que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, a su lado.

Kagome se lanzó sobre la cama para acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y lo vio de cerca, con una cara que no tenía ni un poco de miedo. Era simplemente hermoso, su piel blanca parecía brillar al contraste con sus ojos dorados. Su rostro era realmente fuera de lo común, nunca había visto a alguien parecido. Ni siquiera a quienes venían de otros continentes. ¿En verdad era un vampiro? ¿Chuparía su sangre con aquellos colmillos? Descorrió su camino sobre la cama y volvió al otro lado de ella, lejos de ese hombre fascinante.

—¿Eres un… vampiro? —Cerró los ojos. No quería escuchar la respuesta, pero estaba ansiosa de que lo fuera. Sólo había escuchado de ellos en muy pocas ocasiones. Nunca había pensado que en verdad pudieran existir.

Sesshomaru no podía mentir. Debía llegar hasta el final con ella. —Lo soy —murmuró fuerte y claro, su voz retumbó en la habitación. Una voz ronca y extraña.

Kagome retrocedió. Por primera vez en su vida, notó que la probabilidad de morir era casi del cien por ciento, y su cerebro se puso totalmente en alerta. Los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron, también sus pezones y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El hombre quiso dar la vuelta alrededor de la cama y llegar hasta la chica, pero ella puso sus manos para detener su carrera. —No me respondiste —Titubeó—. ¿Has venido a matarme?

—No —respondió Sesshomaru, con confianza.— He venido a buscarte.

La chica se sorprendió. ¿Había ido por ella? ¿Por qué? —¿Me raptarás?

Sesshomaru rió, y sus afilados colmillos brillaron con la débil flama. —Si lo deseas.

No podía creerlo. —¿Me llevarás lejos de aquí? —Interrumpió ansiosa.

—Te llevaré donde puedas ser libre —decidió en el momento. Si él no podía serlo y estaba obligado a no poder ver el Sol más, al menos deseaba que ella lo hiciera siendo libre. Después de todo la muerte también era una posibilidad de libertad.

—¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Es un truco para obtener mi sangre? —Kagome tomó una pluma de plata y lo amenazó con ella.

Sesshomaru rió. Los humanos eran muy desconfiados, tal como lo había sido Andrew hacía apenas unas horas.

Otra vez sintió que no tenía respuestas para sus preguntas. No había ningún motivo para ayudarla. Los vampiros y lo humanos no podían entrecruzar sus caminos más que para ser sustento del otro. Odiaba el mecanismo imperfecto de la naturaleza.

—Prometo no beber tu sangre —resolvió. —Te ayudo porque yo no puedo ser libre.

Su voz logró que Kagome dejara de pensar sólo en ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En un segundo, imaginó demasiadas cosas sobre los vampiros, si es que él realmente lo era, y sintió lastima por él. Vivir sin vivir en realidad, morir ante el día y vivir solo de noche. Matar para vivir, sin duda era una existencia casi patética.

—Prueba que no beberás mi sangre —ordenó la chica, mientras con la punta de la Pluma de Plata se cortaba la mano. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por su brazo y Kagome lo miró expectante. Si iba a ir con él, al menos debía estar segura de que cumpliría su palabra.

Sesshomaru salivó y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella. Casi podía sentir el sabor metálico del elixir en su boca. La deseaba como nunca había deseado otra sangre, y también era la primera vez que un humano se la ofrecía de esa manera.

Volteó, para intentar no verla y no olerla. —Lo prometí —articuló con dificultad.

Kagome sonrió. —Entonces… quédate así.

Sesshomaru sintió como la chica sacaba algo de debajo de su cama y el tacto de la tela bajo sus dedos. Sonrió, se estaba disfrazando como el día anterior. Escucho como su camisola caía entre sus piernas y anheló volver a sentir deseo por la entrepierna de una mujer. Toda la habitación se bañó con el aroma de la chica.

—Estoy lista, puedes mirar.

Cuando Sesshomaru voteó se encontró con el mismo sirviente del día anterior asegurando que era Kagome Higurashi. No sabía dónde había metido sus atributos femeninos, ni tampoco le interesaba verlos por el momento. Ella sonrió.

—Has pasado la prueba, iré contigo —le informó, mientras colocaba un improvisado vendaje sobre su mano.

—¿Estás segura? —Quiso saber Sesshomaru.

Kagome se ofuscó. —Si no estabas seguro de esto, entonces nunca deberías haberte metido por esa ventana. Ahora debes hacerme libre.

El peliplata se sorprendió y entendió por qué Kagome había huido de su casa el día anterior. Era decidida, valiente y no se conformaba con migajas de una vida.

—Créeme que esto terminará muy pronto —comentó Sesshomaru, enseñándole una risa irónica y unos colmillos terroríficos, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la ponía sobre su hombro.

—¡Qué haces! —Se escandalizó la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El peliplata saltó por la ventana con ella a cuestas y pareció no costarle nada. Era un vampiro, después de todo, no podía sentir el dolor de sus pies al caer bruscamente desde la planta de arriba con una chica encima.

Taisho saltó también el gran portón de bronce y sólo cuando perdieron de vista la mansión se atrevió a dejar a la chica sobre el suelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Quiso saber. Para ella, esa libertad era suficiente, estaba afuera de casa, y no estaba sola.

—¿Cuál de todos mis nombres quieres saber?

—Quiero saber el último —determinó ella.

Sesshomaru sonrió. No le gustaba recordar su nombre original. —Sesshomaru Taisho.

La chica pareció sorprenderse. —Es… ¿de Asia?

—Me lo dieron cuando estuve allá por última vez —reveló mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de la casa.

—¿Cuál es tu primer nombre? Tu nombre Original… —interrogó Kagome, mientras comenzaba a seguirlo sin fijarse en realidad a donde iban.

—No te lo diré jamás.

Se ofuscó. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no podrías siquiera pronunciarlo —mintió Sesshomaru.

—No lo he intentado… —siguió la chica. Al parecer era muy habladora. Parecía como que hubiera confiado en él sin siquiera asegurarse de nada. ¿Acaso no entendía la situación? Él podía acabar con ella en cualquier momento si así lo quisiera, y no estaba seguro de lo que su sed lo haría querer.

Sesshomaru, en un movimiento veloz la tomó de los brazos y la arrinconó contra la pared de otra mansión. —Escucha, si quieres vivir hasta ver la libertad, no me provoques. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocan tus preguntas? Me dan ganas de secarte con cada una de ellas. No estoy acostumbrado a sociabilizar con los humanos y no pretendo hacerlo.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, sin saber que pensar, durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo amenazándola. —No me importa morir.

Sesshomaru apretó aún más su agarre. —Claro que te importa, la vida de los humanos es tan corta que se pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No querrás perderte el poco tiempo que tienes.

—Entonces acaba conmigo, de un solo golpe —lo desafió.

Sesshomaru se saboreó la boca. —No juegues conmigo, niña…

—No eres un Vampiro real, no eres más que un ladrón que me ha secuestrado. ¿Pensaste que me tragaría el cuento de los Vampiros?

De un tirón, el peliplata levantó la mano de la chica con las suyas y le arrebató el ensangrentado pedazo de tela que cubría su herida. Se llevó la mano de la chica a su boca y saboreó su sangre. La miró con odio. La odiaba por hacerlo pasar por una prueba que no sabía si podría superar. ¿Por qué tenía que demostrarle que en verdad era lo que era? Vio como sus ojos se volvían brillantes.

La chica se escandalizó, e intentó arrancar su mano con pavor. No quería morir. Otra vez la alerta en su cabeza. Él era un vampiro real, y estaba saboreando su sangre. —¡Déjame! ¡Te creo! —Rogó en un chillido.

Su voz retumbó en los edificios de las casas. Sesshomaru rió con sorna. —Me alegra que lo hagas…

Con dificultad intentó soltarle la mano a la chica, pero notó que no podría resistirse mucho tiempo luego de haber probado su sangre. Debía llevarla a algún lugar en donde deshacerse de ella. La tomó bruscamente de la otra mano, ignorando el olor a sangre que emanaba de su mano libre, y la arrastró hasta el Puerto.

Ahí, la subiría a un barco y no la volvería a ver jamás. Luego su miserable vida de vampiro volvería a ser solitaria como nunca debió haberlo dejado de ser. La chica no se atrevió a decir nada en todo el camino. Estaba convencida de que iba a morir.

Nunca había sido intuitiva, pero tampoco había mostrado signos de estar tan loca como para huir con un vampiro que esperaba por su sangre. —Quiero regresar… —Le rogó con la voz en hilo y lágrimas en los ojos, a penas de detuvieron.

—Te prometí que no te mataría. ¿Dudas de eso?

—¿Cómo podría no dudar? Ya has probado mi sangre.

—…Y no me ha gustado para nada —mintió nuevamente en aquella noche.

—¿Qué dices? —Se ofendió la chica.

Sesshomaru rió. ¿Cómo era posible que su desesperación se hubiera ido tan rápidamente? —Lo que oyes, me ha disgustado tanto que te enviaré en este barco a América —Señaló un barco de carga.

—¿Un barco de carga? ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir ahí durante el viaje? —Interrogó Kagome, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el barco a su lado.— ¿Irás conmigo, verdad?

—Yo no iré, acabo de llegar y tengo asuntos aquí.

—Si me descubren me matarán —se alteró la chica.

—No sólo te matarán. Los humanos ultrajarán tu cuerpo y luego te lanzarán al mar.

—¡Cómo puedes decirme eso y luego mandarme en este barco!

Sesshomaru se arrepintió de decírselo, aunque fuera la verdad. Lo pensó otra vez pero no encontró ninguna otra solución. No podía quedarse a la chica, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en ese país. No podía entretenerse jugando con una niña.

—Puedo y lo haré —resolvió.— No se hable más… Irás en la bodega mañana, cargaremos comida y agua… y…

—¡No iré! —Interrumpió iracunda la chica, y lo golpeó en el pecho.— ¡Me quedaré contigo!

Sesshomaru le agarró las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo. —¡No puedes!

No lo entendía, y tampoco quería hacerlo. —¡Por qué no puedes! ¡Tú me ofreciste este trato, debes llegar hasta el final!

—¡No puedo cuidarte, porque yo mismo moriré! —La chica dejó de golpearlo y volvió a estar dubitativa.

—Los vampiros no mueren.

—Pueden hacerlo, si quieren…

Temió preguntar. —¿Quieres morir?

Sesshomaru se tardó en responder. Realmente lo había pensado muchas veces y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía de la misma forma: vacío, solo y desesperado.

—Desesperadamente…

La chica lo observó con sus ojos pardos sin que Sesshomaru pudiera descifrar qué estaba pensando.

—¿Cuándo morirás?

—No lo sé. Pronto.

—Deja que me quede contigo. —Se aventuró la chica sin pensar en lo que decía.— Te ayudaré a morir, y sepultaré tu cuerpo.

Los humanos prometían cosas demasiado fácilmente. —¿Qué ganarías tú?

—Lo haré como agradecimiento, por haberme hecho libre.

—Aún no eres libre. Tu casa queda a sólo unas cuadras de aquí.

—Pero me harás libre, antes de morir. ¿Verdad?

No supo qué decirle. —Está bien —se dio por vencido el peliplata. No podía decirle que no a esos ojos.

—Entonces, cuando sea libre, te ayudaré a morir.

—¿Me matarás?

—No lo sé…. —dudó la chica.— No sé cómo mueren los Vampiros. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Sesshomaru suspiró derrotado. —Aún no.

La chica sonrió. —Entonces, hasta que lo sepas, estaré contigo. Te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites para morir y luego me iré.

—Me parece un trato justo. Has jugado bien tus cartas, niña.

—Llámame Kagome, también es un nombre Japonés —rió la chica, mientras le tendía la mano sana.

—Está bien Kagome, te protegeré —cerró el trato el peliplata. La chica había ganado, el vampiro había perdido ante unos ojos pardos muy llenos de vitalidad. Ella estaba demasiado viva para un vampiro sediento. Miró su mano ensangrentada, emanando el aroma de la locura por doquier. No sabía si podría cumplir su palabra. ¿Cómo podía protegerla cuando él mismo se moría por beber hasta la última gota de su cuerpo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, sinceramente, no sé por qué me tardé tanto, pero ahora ya me decidí y no volveré a hacerlo. Este fanfic tendrá su próxima actualización el día Lunes 30 de Septiembre, y desde ahí actualizaré Lunes por Medio.

Este fanfic recién está empezando y les prometo que será muy bueno :B Al menos eso espero. :)

Por favor, si lo leíste, déjame un review. Necesito saber qué opinan, si les gustó mucho, poquito o nada; aunque no tengan cuenta, déjenme un anónimo. No cuesta nada y nos hacen muy feliz, además nos ayudan a saber cómo vamos.

**Recuerda dejar tu review!**

Nos leemos¡ Un abrazo a todas y todos!

* * *

**13/09/2013**


End file.
